My Life Story
by km515
Summary: Amanda is Albus Potter's daughter, here she shares some of her story...


Dear Friends,

I never thought life could change so quickly, apparently it brings up complications at the most unexpected times. I, Amanda Potter, am definitely not an exception. My life has been crazy and very eventful. My parents, Albus and Jane Potter, both work with the ministry. Dad is always on missions with his dad and Aunt Lily. They are Aurors and that calls for a lot of danger and a lot of overprotection on my part. Mum recently became an Unspeakable, after many years of working as a Healer. I guess it's good that she was a Healer, because Dad comes home with a lot of injuries after most missions. I can tell she is always worried about him, and us. My brother Aaron is my twin and between the two of us there is always trouble. We are so alike that without him, my life would be even more complex than ever.

After my years at Hogwarts, I began a yearlong trip around the world. It was my first time out on my own but it was worth it. My first stop was New York, it turned out to be very nice but not a wizard in site. I received odd looks from most people and a week later I was in Georgia. Savannah was a great place. I could take pictures, draw, swim, and feel the sunshine on my face. That's also where I met John.

When I was in the park I saw a man by the lake drawing. At this I took out my camera to take his picture. After nearly ten minutes of watching him I went over to ask about his painting. We had a long conversation, and that's when I knew; he was the one.

A month later I had to leave America; and despite my constant rejections, he came with me. I had fallen in love with him, and though I barely knew him I knew that he loved me too.

Finally, it was time to return home. John and I were a couple now, and he decided to come home with me too meet my family. Believe me, I warned him about my family, but he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they would literally swarm him with questions and possibly even hex him to the point of insanity. I swear, I love my family and all, but I could kill them for being so overprotective. Whenever the girls bring home a guy, the boys all come together and threaten him during the interrogation.

Well the day had finally come. John and I arrived at my house after checking him into a hotel and that's where it all began. Mum, Dad, Aaron, Gran, Grandad, and Lily, were all there. I bet if they had known I was bringing John with me the house would have probably been half the family backing up my Dad.

After a long and fairly uncomfortable chat with them, John was accepted. They absolutely adored him, well except Aaron. He came over right after dinner and asked to speak with me. We had a lot to catch up on. I returned home to see Aaron was a completely different person.

After graduation, he and Hallie Blake got together and dated for a couple of months. Unfortunately, Hallie didn't tell him she was pregnant; nor did she know herself. She had many complications and died after the baby was born. Aaron had heard she had died and decided it would only be right to go to the funeral. It was hard for him, especially when her parents came up to him. They said that Hallie told them to give the baby to its father, Aaron Potter, and to say sorry for her. I think that if this request wasn't on her deathbed they may not have even told him about the baby.

After hearing that, I knew one thing was certain; Aaron had been through Hell trying to cope with all of this. He had loved Hallie all of his life, and the fact she died from giving birth to his child, well, it was too much for him to bare.

My nephew, how strange that sounds! I'm an Auntie! Tyler Blake Potter look like a mixture of his parents. He had a head full of dark brown hair along with sapphire blue eyes, and he was altogether a very handsome baby. He was also quiet and rarely cried. Aaron also said that Hallie had named Tyler's godparents her father and myself. My godson is my twins firstborn! Merlin, I don't know if it's just hormones kicking in or what! But I don't know if I've ever been this emotional before.

A month passed by, and the most amazing thing happened to me; John proposed! I know it's soon but I know he's the one, and apparently he feels the same way. I didn't expect it but, he took me down to a lake for a while, and as the sun set he leaned over and asked me to marry him. How could I say no? I squealed and kissed him saying yes a thousand times over. Then my thoughts jumped to my parents. Well, needless to say Dad must like John, because he gave John his blessing to marry me! If I ever said I hate my Dad I swear it's untrue, because I don't think it's possible to love him any more than I do now!

My wedding was less than two years later. It was in a white tent covered in Lilies, Lilac, and Jasmine. My maid of honor was Lily, and the bridesmaids were Stephanie, Elizabeth, and Callie. John's brothers and Aaron were the groomsmen. The ceremony was short but beautiful. John and I exchanged our vows and were proclaimed husband and wife. My bridesmaids wore lavender dresses that were fitted and had a halter strap. As for me, I wore a princess gown. Nana brought a tierra that belonged to her deceased Great-Aunt Muriel. OH! I had the most wonderful time. Dancing to my hearts desire. Then we ran out to the limo trying to avoid the streamers bursting all around us. I gave out hugs, as did John, and the we stepped inside and waved until everyone was out of site.

John and I returned home two weeks later to find that our house had been decorated by my brother and cousins. The walls were draped with posters, pictures, and to our surprise, long strands of condoms. I couldn't believe that they did that. John, however, found it hilarious. But after cleaning it off the walls, we rearranged the place. It was home, and it was ours.

Soon after getting married I became a healer. John began to paint again, but he also became a part time reporter/ photographer for the Daily Prophet. I was SO happy that there would be a speck of truth printed into that paper! Many of my younger relatives had left Hogwarts and became Aurors, Unspeakables, or Healers. All in all, I was just waiting for something to happen to one of them.

That unfortunate day soon came. Aaron had been on a mission with Lily and Grandad, when someone hit him with multiple stunners and several other dark spells. They rushed him to me and Alaina, and told us he was hurt very badly. After an hour of healing charms and potions, we had to accept it; he might not make it.

My twin, my brother, my confident, and my friend, died the next morning; he was only twenty-five. Tyler was there the whole time, refusing to leave. I stood by Aaron until his dying breath said, "I'll always be there for you..." It was the most horrific moment of my life! Meanwhile, my dear nephew stood there starring at his father. Tyler was mine now; and nothing would take him from me!

After a while, I picked up Tyler and I carried him to the lake that Aaron and I used to go to all of the time. Tyler didn't say a word until the funeral. Even then, we had been stronger than anyone thought we could be. We had both lost the most important things to us in life; a father and a brother, a twin brother at that.

The funeral was three days later. The family filled the grave site and we all said our loving goodbyes. Mother had been out of the country when all of this occurred, and when she stepped towards the casket, that's when she fell to her knees and cried. She ended up going into a deep depression after that, and Dad sent her off to France for a while. As for Dad, he quit his job and decided to go and teach at Hogwarts.

After Aaron died, the family was quiet for a long time. Gran and Grandad were rarely seen, they had gone off to defeat any dark magic that they could find. I had never seen them more determined in my life, but Nana's brother Ron said that those two had been to Hell and back so many times; they had fought in a war, defeated the most dangerous wizard ever, and watched their brother (and fifty others) die, all in the same day. That's when I realized it would take a long time to recover. Tyler was almost ten, and would begin school soon. I just couldn't help but worry, even if Dad was there.

Life became even more complicated when I realized I was pregnant. When the child was born, even though it had been three years, I named him Aaron. Aaron Bradley was a small child weighing 8lbs 2ozs. Despite my wishes, my sons birthday was my brothers death-day. Aaron looked just like my brother, but had John's eyes. He was beautiful, and more importantly, he was my son.

Mum finally came to terms with Aaron's death when Aaron Bradley was born. Wow it sounds so different saying that. Dad is very happy to have Mum home, as am I. Stephanie has come to visit a lot more than usual. I believe it's because she's worried Mum will do something drastic, but I think she may have also been very close to Aaron because they wrote each other almost every day. Dad, however, is glad to have her back in England (as she moved to America six months ago from France). I have adjusted to the fact that I am no longer a twin, but an independent soul. I am thankful every day for my family, and also for John being there to keep me grounded.

As the next five years past, I realized just how lucky I was. Three years after Aarons birth, John and I were blessed with a baby girl. She was named Jennifer Molly Williams for Nana, and John's grandmother. When I first saw her I thought I had died and gone to Heaven. Her baby blue eyes, blond curls, and rosy cheeks made me melt.

And just when we thought reality was bouncing back, I found out we were having another baby! At first, Dad was concerned. He kept saying that I was growing up so quickly, that it was all happening too soon. By that, I knew he was only talking about how I had just had a baby three and a half months ago, and was now pregnant. I have to say, these nine months were harder to deal with than it was for the other two. But I went into labor a week after John's birthday. Rachel... well she had problems. After she was born, she had trouble breathing and the doctors had to place her in the NICU.

However, after five days, thirty tests, and two specialists later, we were able to go home. We also named Stephanie the godmother of little Rachel Leslie, because even if she had been on a rocky road, she was my sister, and I love her just the same. Also it didn't hurt that her three children were well behaved and kept her safe and happy. Plus Rachel does look an awful lot like them, sure she had my dark hair but she had Steph's big, chocolate brown eyes.

Now I know this sounds crazy, but I figured that by the age of 34, I was done with kids. Well, I guess you could say life throws many surprises your way. For starters, when you get drunk... well, lets just say that you can do crazy things. Anyways, I woke up a week later to find out I was pregnant, and guess what! I couldn't even remember how the child was conceived!

So at this moment I am four months pregnant with a baby boy, and John and I are as happy as ever. Everyone seems to be in good spirits; and while on maternity leave, I had decided to write this little overview of my life. Sure it's short, but hey, I've only been around for what; 34 years? And besides, Aaron once said, "Life is an adventure that's worth the risk and time... good luck with that by the way."

With Love,

_**Amanda Leslie Potter-Williams**_


End file.
